


The Mission

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This is another writing challenge.  I had to write a short story about Mara Jade fighting with a blaster on a Star Destroyer.





	The Mission

Han Solo and Luke Skywalker quietly moved down the Star Destroyer's long expansive corridors. Both had their blasters at the ready as Han quickly looked down at his datapad to make sure they were going the right way.

"According to the map the detention level is up ahead," Han whispered to his friend.

Luke nodded. "Do we know which cell the General is being held?"

"Cell 621 according to the last information we received."

Luke gave Han a smirk. "I guess it is time to start this party."

They both raised their blasters. Han felt uncomfortable using anything but his DL-44 heavy blaster, but that weapon would not be appropriate for this mission. He was stuck using the lightweight prototype blasters provided to him and Luke.

He came to a corner and snuck a look and then ducked back. "There's two guards," he said to Luke. "You go low and I'll go high."

Luke nodded and squatted at the edge of the wall as Han took a position standing above him. "On three, one, two three."

They both pounced out of hiding with blasters blazing. After a short firefight the guards were down. Luke and Han quickly went to the detention control desk and looked for the switch to open cell 621.

Luke was engrossed with his task when he felt a disturbance in the Force. It was as if a cloaked Force-user suddenly dropped their Force Stealth to let their presence be known. Before he could give a warning he heard the sound of a blaster and Han collapsed over the security desk. Luke whirled around to face his adversary.

A gorgeous redhead in a tight body suit sauntered up to him with a smug smirk on her face. "You should've known a Jedi and a smuggler are no match for the Emperor's hand." She motioned to Luke's blaster. "Put down the weapon."

Luke complied, his eyes never straying from the green-eyed vixen in front of him.

"Mara Jade, the Emperor's hand," Luke hissed. "I should have known that you would be the one to betray me. I may have failed, but my comrades will succeed."

She gave a sarcastic laugh. "Do you mean Lando Calrissian, you sister, Corran Horn and Kam Solusar?" Her smile grew wider. "I'm sorry to say, but they're all dead. Defeated by my group of assassins. And the General you were so desperate to save, he was moved to a different location. You have lost!"

Luke's shoulder's slumped in defeat. Mara Jade slowly moved towards him until they were only a hands-length apart. She then placed the blaster under the Jedi's chin. "Now you have a choice. You can die with your comrades…" she leaned closer and put her mouth next to his ear. Luke shivered at the tingling sensation of her breath next to his skin. "Or you can surrender to me and become my pleasure slave."

Luke heard a muffled chuckled coming from his ' _dead'_ friend Han Solo. He looked over to the smuggler. "You are supposed to be dead Han."

Han was lying over the detention center control counsel with his eyes closed but his body was shaking from trying to contain his laughter. "Pick pleasure slave buddy." He then started laughing out loud along with the presumably dead guards on the floor.

Mara stood back and laughed. "You guys are horrible at this. How in the universe did you ever get your sister off the Death Star?"

Luke gave an embarrassed smile before he grabbed Mara into his arms and kissed her. "I didn't have a sexy Force-user distracting me." He turned and patted Han on the back. "Come on Han, it looks like we lost another one of Booster's parlor games."

Han stood and tried to rub his sore back then looked at the game blaster he was shot with. They didn't do any permanent injury, but you definitely knew when you were hit. They were currently on Booster Terrik's personal Star Destroyer to celebrate his birthday and playing a game of _Capture the General_ was always on the play list.

Han smiled at Luke who was still holding his new bride in his arms. They had been married less than six months and were still in the honeymoon phase of their marriage. "Would you like me to lock you two in a detention cell for privacy? I can come and get you in a few hours?"

Mara gave her brother-in-law a smirk. "No thanks. I think I'd rather have cushion to my back. Those detention cots are slightly softer than duracrete." She took Luke's hand in hers and started pulling him down the hall. She looked back at Han. "Tell Booster I'm taking my prisoner to my quarters to personally interrogate him."

Han laughed. "Do you want me to come and rescue you Luke?"

"No way," the younger blond man said as he disappeared down the corridor.


End file.
